River's first flying lesson
by acinematicsunrise
Summary: The Doctor teaches River how to fly the old girl, she then rewards him for being a good teacher.


"River! stop pulling so hard you're going to break it right off" The Doctor shouted as River Song firmly grasped the brake lever on the control table of the TARDIS. "Ooh sweetie, that's not what you said last night" River said, winking at him. The Doctor's cheeks blazed a deep shade of crimson as River continued to flirt with him while she landed the TARDIS. "I don't like it. I don't hear the sound. It feels wrong without the sound" He said as he paced in circles around the control table. River smirked and took her hand off the brake, moving closer to the obviously frazzled Doctor. "There's no need for you to be so tense, sweetie. You did a wonderful job teaching me how to fly the old girl. And I just happen to be better at it than you" She said with a mocking tone.

The Doctor's head snapped upwards as he shot her an evil glance, aggravated that she had the nerve to say something about his flying skills. "I'm not even gonna go there. This will just end in a fight so I'm letting it go" He said, throwing his hands up and storming off down the corridor. River followed close behind him, her high heels clicking on the plexiglasss floor. "oh there's nothing wrong with a little fight" she said, creeping up behind him and pushing him playfully. The Doctor turned around and looked down at her, his big blue eyes beaming down into hers. "oi watch it River. You know I don't like being shoved" He said, acting as if she had seriously offended him.

River blew her hair out of her face and rolled her eyes, she knew her efforts were working and this made her very happy. "Maybe you'll just have to punish me if I keep disobeying" She said, winking at him as she continued on walking. The Doctor gulped nervously, wringing his hands as her followed her down the hallway. River's bedroom was much different than the other companions rooms he had seem. It was decorated in all red and black, very warm and inviting, yet very seductive. He was a few paces behind his wife, allowing her to have a few moments in the bedroom alone.

When he finally reached the doorway, River was on her bed in nothing but her bra and knickers and of course, her favorite black high heels. The Doctor's first instinct was to cover his eyes, separating his index finger from his middle finger to peek between the two. "Come in, sweetie..you know I won't bite. Not until we've discussed our safe word River said with a giggle. The Doctor shuffled nervously into the room and sat down on the bed beside the crazy haired vixen. "Naughty" he said with a smirk.

The Doctor reached out his hand and ran his finger tips along River's jawline, rubbing his thumb against her bottom lip. He placed both of his hands on either side of her face, allowing his fingers to tangle themselves in her kinky curly hair. He pulled her close and touched his lips to hers, closing his eyes and allowing himself to finally relax. River stretched out her arm and wrapped her perfectly manicured fingers around The Doctor's thigh, rubbing it up and down with gentle pressure. She moved her hand to the crotch of his trousers, feeling his erection growing beneath her fingers. "hello sweetie" she said in a husky voice.

The Doctor breathed heavily as he tilted his head back, enjoying the feeling of River's fingers tracing the outline of his manhood. She wrapped her hands tightly around his shoulder and pushed him down on the bed. River grabbed on to the zipper of his black trousers, which were now extremely tight due to his massive hard on, and pulled it down. She pulled his trousers off, quickly followed by his pants. The Doctor was not shy to the female body, he had sex many times before, but sex with River was different from anyone else had ever been with.

She had a ferocity in her that made him extremely nervous, the passion in her eyes frightened him, yet made him very aroused. River placed one hand on the Doctor's thigh and the other one on his stomach, slowly and gently digging her nails into his skin and pulling them down. He groaned loudly, his body wriggling beneath her. In one quick motion, she had him inside her mouth. "River Song you are one hell of a woman" He said in a breathy voice, his back arched slightly as his head tipped back in the throws of pure ecstasy.


End file.
